Liar, Liar
by Reizna
Summary: Seven times Risa Harada lied. Seven times Satoshi Hiwatari caught her lying and kept his mouth shut, observant as always. When the truth came, he cared a little, but remained silent.


_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who's the biggest _liar_ of them all?_

People never would have guessed. No, it is not I, Satoshi Hiwatari, the dubbed social icicle. Though I deceive others, I do not do so as much as this person. The master of deception is no master, but a mistress.

How do I know this?

I have observed her from afar, her actions say opposite of her words. Thus, I have come to this conclusion.

Why do I know this? Why, you might ask. To start out, I must only say it quite honestly. But I will only say it once. I had to keep tabs on her.

All because the deceit mistress was _his_ maiden.

---

**One**.lie.

"I'm glad we met, Niwa-kun."

Now and then, when I overhear this, I wish she wouldn't use those words so lightly. It didn't seem right at all. She's leading Niwa on, using her feminine wiles to get to him to do things for her. Niwa's always been too nice for his own good; it'll be his downfall.

I wonder what she would do, if she knew Niwa was her beloved Dark.

She wouldn't be glad at all. Not at all. After all, Harada Riku had Niwa all to herself.

---

**Two**.lies.

"I feel fine." She said.

I knew much better. She had been out chasing Dark the previous night. I had seen her briefly after my encounter with the thief. Right now, she looked pale, perhaps, from running on rooftops, chasing after her beloved. I could never be sure these days; Dark's escape patterns changed every so often, making things less predictable.

With his speed, dexterity and wings, it was almost impossible for a _normal_ human to keep up with him.

Of course, she was not feeling fine.

---

**Three**.lies.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with…" She sighed before going back to daydreaming.

Those words meant nothing. She was just practicing for Dark. She would never say such a thing to any other person, no matter how much another boy wanted her to. Even Daisuke was aware that fact and was hurt firsthand by her rejection.

Yes, we all know. He's all you rant about, that Dark. But does he feel the same?

---

**Four**.lies

"I never lie to get into things!" I heard her yell at her sister. The older one is stepping back, glaring fiercely at her younger twin.

How did that old rhyme go?

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_ ---- she's not wearing pants. Logically, it shouldn't apply to her, but still, the point of the matter was…

"You're lying right now." I mumble under my breath before I went back to reading my book. The argument continued in the front of our classroom, gathering more attention. I could barely hear Niwa attempting to break up the fight.

----

**Five**.lies.

"Don't I look happy?" She asked one of her friends.

Her twin, the older one, hadn't been there to sniff out this lie, but I had noticed it. She was flushed; but Dark hadn't made an appearance

---

**Six**.lies.

"I love you." She whispered to the Phantom Thief.

No, he and I knew it wasn't love. She was breathing a lie again. It wasn't love that she felt, but pure obsession.

If I could, I'd feel sorry for her. No, I should be feeling sorry for Niwa….but she'll be the one who'll suffer. Won't she?

Why do I care…?

She's just a girl.

---

**Seven**.lies.

"I'm happy."

No, you're _not_. If my Hikari reserve permitted me, I would have yelled at her. But then again, why should I care? I don't care, but it's hard for me not to miss that fake look in _her _eyes.

_Dammit_, I don't care!

---

**Eight.**truth.

"Dark's gone." Niwa tells her. She cries. I'm right there when it happens. I should say something, but I never do. I usually never do…

"You're lying, Niwa-kun!"

I shake my head. Their confrontation is causing a scene. The teachers are coming toward the horde of students. I sigh to myself and stand at last.

She is in denial.

And I think…I do care just a little bit, but it's too late now.

* * *

This was a little something I wrote back during my DNAngel stage and I just recently thought it was done. This is based off the LJ 7 lies challenge. So yeah, please read and review.

Disclaimer: DNAngel is not owned by me.


End file.
